Unseen Terror
by fluffily
Summary: Alice is having mysterious visions, but she has no idea what they mean. Will she find out in time to save herself and her family? B&E A&J E&C E
1. I Don't Understand

A/N: I own nothing, the Twilight series is all Stephenie's

**A/N: I own nothing, the Twilight series is all Stephenie's. R&R. I like this story. I dreamt it just like I did for the last one I wrote. **

**APOV: **I giggled. Bella looked great. She stood and whirled around to look in the mirror. "Alice, why do we have to go through this every time you catch me without Edward for protection?"

"Aw, Bella, you look beautiful!"

She smiled half-heartedly. "I guess. Thanks, Alice."

Suddenly, I felt my eyes glaze over. Bella stood silently beside me, waiting for the vision to end.

_We're… hunting? An animal? No, not an animal. A vampire. I can tell, though I don't know how. Edward is growling furiously. Everyone else is tense. I'm not with them. Jasper is. He's… sad? And angry, too. I can't figure out what's happening. Bella's not there, either. That would explain Edward's growling. She must have gotten lost. Or captured. But where am I? Rose sniffs suddenly and calls out to the others. "That way, moving fast." Edward growls. "They want to hurt them, but they won't let me know how." He plummets ahead of the others, yelling Bella's name. Jasper whispers under his breath. "Alice…."_

My eyes fluttered open. "Alice? What's wrong?" It was Bella. I must have looked upset.

"I don't know. Not yet, anyway. All I know is something will happen to you and me, and I don't know what." Her eyes widened.

"I-I have to go tell Edward and Carlisle." I said, actually stuttering. The vision had upset me. Who were "they?" What had happened to us, and how dire was the situation? When was this going to happen, and by what means? A million questions circled my head as I plummeted into Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle?! I just saw something, and I don't know what it is, just that it's not good." Carlisle turned to meet me.

"Calm down, Alice. What did you see?" I quickly explained to him what I had seen, and I was so upset that I didn't notice Edward and Bella enter the room. It was only when I finished and he growled sharply that I realized he'd heard the whole story. Carlisle looked surprised, which was odd for him. But then, it was unusual for me to get visions that I couldn't comprehend.

Edward growled again. "What are we going to do? It must have been a decision made just now by someone outside of the family that gave you the vision." He looked wildly at Carlisle. I wondered if he was worried about Bella or me. I wasn't concerned for myself. I was afraid for Jasper. Edward looked at me. "To answer your question, I am concerned mostly for Bella, but I do fear for you. Are you sure that no one said anything about who it was?"

"Nothing. I don't understand."

Carlisle spoke. "Try to keep watch for more information, both of you. Until we know more, all we can do is be extra cautious and hope for more information." Edward opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he thought twice and shut it again. I nodded and quickly ran from the room, yelling for Jasper. He stepped out of his room, eyes full of concern. "Yes, Alice? What's wrong?"

I ran into his arms, shaking with fear. "Jasper, I need to tell you something. I'm afraid."

He grabbed me and led me into the room, where I told him the same thing I'd told the others. He sent me calming waves of emotion, and then swept me up in a loving embrace. I sighed and felt the trembling fade. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I believe you."

"That's good."

"Watch Edward if we do get caught. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I'll do what I can." He laughed lightly. I joined in.

_I'm lying on a bed of ferns, blood pouring from my wrist. I stare at it, confused. Jasper leans over me, smiling slightly. "It's okay, it's okay. You'll be alright. I've got you." Edward approaches, holding the limp form of Bella in his arms. I stand, swaying slightly, and try to run to them, tripping a bit as I go. She's breathing, but only very lightly. She has a deep gash in her throat. Unconscious. I speak, my voice saturated with sadness, fear, anger, frustration, concern. "Is she okay? What did they do to her?" He sobs tearlessly, brokenly. "The large male… bit her."_

I opened my eyes, gasping. "Bella!"

"What is it?! What did you see? Alice, are you okay?"

"No, I have to get to Bella. We have to save her…." I pulled away from Jasper, calling Edward in my mind, over and over. He appeared at the door, lips pulled back over his teeth. "I. Will. Kill. Them. Whoever they are, I will rip them to shreds before that happens."


	2. Too Late

**APOV: **I watched silently from a corner of the room as Carlisle told everyone what was happening. Jasper was struggling to calm everyone and soothe the tension, but to little avail. I sighed when they were done. Jasper met my gaze, and he smiled encouragingly. Edward and I had been trying to get more info about what was happening, but it was like the predators were capable of blocking other vampire's thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised.

But that did not in any way explain how it was possible for several things to happen that I had seen. First, I was going to be bleeding, which indicated that I would be human. That wasn't possible. It could be a power of one of them, but it was a long shot. Second, Bella was going to be unconscious, but she had supposedly been bitten. Unless it was under the same circumstances that Carlisle had been changed, I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Wait. Quiet, I hear something." It was Edward's voice cutting into my thoughts. Almost at the same time, I felt my eyes glaze over once again.

_There are seven of them. Running, tearing through the forest. Chasing something. Or someone. The largest, a male, grins at a small, blonde-haired female beside him. Their eyes are black, but at the edges, there is a hint of red. Now I know what it is they're after. The female laughs. "I cannot wait to taste that human girl's blood." _

"_And the little one's. As soon as she's been restored to a drinkable state, we shall take her. This will be good. Are you sure we shouldn't take some others?" _

"_Perhaps. I'll take the first ones I can get to. But we know what the main objective is."_

_He grins demonically. "Yes."_

I choked back a scream, looking out the window. They were going to be here in an hour at the most. Edward gagged, almost screaming with rage. He had apparently been telling the rest of the family about my vision as I had it, as well as what he heard. Emmet was getting excited quickly. A fight. It registered in his mind as a blessing. It was, of course, inevitable at this point. Carlisle paced back and forth across the room.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Edward asked impatiently.

"We should go meet them. However, we don't know if that's how Bella and Alice will be taken."

"We can't just wait for them here." I pointed out.

"I know, but-" He was cut off by a loud roar and an answering growl from Edward.

They were here. I saw Edward standing defensively in front of Bella from the corner of my eye just before a lean, brown-haired male who looked about fifteen or sixteen tackled me from behind. I clawed furiously at him, trying to kick him off, but he was strong. He pinned me to the ground. I heard Jasper snarl ferociously about a yard away, but my attacker blocked my view of him. I struggled with every ounce of strength I had, but to no avail. He grabbed me and shoved me in front of the small blonde I'd seen earlier.

She smiled and locked eyes with me. I couldn't move, couldn't call for Jasper. They grabbed me by the arms and quickly carried me from the house. I struggled to move, but I couldn't. I was trapped by these strangers with no idea what would happen.

I heard Bella scream. She was being carried away by the large male I'd seen earlier. Edward was growling furiously from somewhere inside the house, but he was obviously being prevented from following. "Alice! Oh my god, Alice!" Bella screamed, struggling against the iron grip of her attacker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We were in a grassy area. I was still unable to move, and Bella was beside me, watching. "Alice…"

I could only hope that she could see my response in my eyes. I called Edward in my mind. _Edward…. Can you hear me? Bella and I are in the meadow, I think. They do want to hurt us. I think…. I think that they want our blood. They will somehow turn me into a human and feast on our blood. Tell Jasper I love him._

**EPOV: **I heard Alice call out to me. _Edward…. Can you hear me? Bella and I are in the meadow, I think. They do want to hurt us. I think…. I think that they want our blood. They will somehow turn me into a human and feast on our blood. Tell Jasper I love him._

I growled. "They want to hurt them, but they won't let me know how." Rose had apparently just found the scent coming from the direction of the meadow. That was enough for me. I dashed ahead of the others. I would not let them hurt my sister or Bella.

"Bella!"

The others followed quickly. I saw the light that must have been the meadow. Our meadow. This wasn't going to be the last time the two of us visited it. I vowed not to let it be as I leaped into the clearing. Alice and Bella were lying in the center. All seven vampires were circling them. As I watched, waiting for the others, the blonde one leaped at Alice and left a gash in her arm. She lost consciousness almost immediately, and blood began to pour from the wound.

"Alice!" It was Jasper. He leaped into the clearing and immediately ran for the blonde who had attacked my sister and was now turning to sink her teeth into Bella's vulnerable throat….

"Get away from her!" I slammed head-on into the blonde. It was enough of a blow to send her flying into a tree. I kneeled over and scooped Bella up in my arms, then quickly stood and carried her back into the trees. "Edward. Edward, you came." Bella's eyes were wide, her face pale. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you, and I won't let anything hurt you."

She screamed. My head snapped up in time to see the large male standing directly in front of me. He moved with blinding speed, even for a vampire, grabbing Bella and quickly sinking his teeth into her neck. I roared and leaped at him, cursing him with every dirty word I knew. Emmet appeared behind the large male. He realized this and dropped Bella so that he could fight properly. Emmet and I went for his neck at the same time. I succeeded in separating his head from his shoulders. Quickly, I retrieved a lighter from my pocket and set fire to the monster that had just done the worst possible thing imaginable. I watched with grisly satisfaction as the corpse quickly burned, and then turned to Bella. It was just like the vision. She was unconscious, barely breathing. I broke down, sobbing brokenly, tearlessly. It was too late to save her. Too late.


	3. Rage

**A/N: I need reviews, people! Please? Aw, come on! I don't own the Twilight series or anything. I only own the strangers who are bent on destroying the Cullens. That mixed with the no reviews factor is enough to make me cry. Help me! D:**

**EPOV: **I carried Bella in my arms, moving in the general direction of the blood scent, my thoughts clouded, eyes glazed with a pain that was almost physical, still brokenly sobbing. When I saw Jasper leaning over Alice, blood spilling from her wrist, I moved a bit faster, but I was still too depressed to see any reason to move quickly. When she saw me, Alice stood up with some difficulty and stumbled over to where I stood with Bella. "Is she okay? What did they do to her?" I collapsed on the ground, shaking. "The large male… bit her."

A few tears fell from her eyes, now a deep blue color. She _was_ human. What an ability for a sadistic vampire to have. I was going to kill her. Jasper was thinking the same thing. We exchanged a quick glance. Jasper whispered into Alice's ear, explaining to her where we were going and promising that he'd be back soon. Emmet came stumbling into the clearing, hissing furiously. "They got her, they touched my Rosie…." He looked up at us, face a mask of sheer hate.

"They got Rose, she's human. I hate them, I hate them." He was acting half demented. "Emmet, we're going to fight them now. Where is Rosalie?" He glanced behind him. Esme appeared in the clearing, holding the limp form of my other sister. She was unconscious. Emmet grabbed her and set her beside Alice, who had gone back to the ferns to lie down. I set Bella, who was still completely still, beside them.

"You all need to go help Carlisle fight. I'll stay to watch the girls."

I nodded. "How many have been killed?"

She sighed. "Only two."

"I killed one. He-he _bit _Bella."

"I know. Don't worry. Right now, we just need to stop these strangers."

I nodded reluctantly and turned with the others, running into the forest. We followed the scent until we found all four of the strangers surrounding Carlisle. He leaped at a tall, long haired female who looked about twenty. _Edward, all of you get down here! These are not newborns! _We didn't need to be told to do so. We were already by him, biting, ripping, tearing. _For Bella_, I thought.

**APOV: **I struggled to sit up. I must have lost consciousness again. Esme was still standing over the three of us. Rose was awake, staring at a cut on her finger. A few drops of blood spilled oozed from the wound. "I-I'm human." She smiled. I could see where she would be happy. She hated being a vampire more than even Edward did. I heard a scream in the distance. It was an unfamiliar voice, so I assumed it was one of the newcomers. I laid there for a while, but soon I struggled against the pull of exhaustion, and it dragged me down into deep unconsciousness again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch in our living room. The lights were on, and it was dark outside. Bella was in a couch across from the one I was on, still not moving in any way except to take quick little breaths. Edward knelt beside her. I didn't miss the fact that his shoulders were shaking and little sobs escaped him occasionally. Rose must have been upstairs with whoever else had fallen prey to the short blonde female.

"Edward?" He started, but he didn't turn around to answer. "Yes?"

"Tell me what happened."

He seemed to be struggling to calm down enough to answer coherently. "We killed them. Everyone in this family is entirely human, though, and it was close. It's only temporary. I wish I could enjoy it while I have it, but that's impossible when Bella…."

He stared hard at her. Now I could see the tears falling from his eyes, sparkling in the light. "Edward, it's not even your fault, so you don't need to torture yourself over it. Besides, it had to happen sooner or later." I knew he would pay no attention to my words even as I said them. "Hah! It really was my fault. I could have stopped that male. It didn't have to happen this way. Now I don't even know if she can hear me when I say how sorry I am…."

"Are you even going to try to enjoy the temporary normality?"

He sighed. "Can't. Not until Bella wakes up." He made it very obvious that he wasn't going to say anything else. He was going to spend three days like this. That was classic Edward.

"Okay. Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping. By the way, watch the scar the female gave you. That was how she, shall I say, injected the venom into us that did this. We all have one. They get pretty painful." I nodded. He sighed and returned his focus to the unconscious figure lying before him.

I went to Jasper's room and knocked on the door. He came to answer it, smiling. I laughed and put my arms around his neck. "I'm worried about Edward." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't be. That's just the way he is, and nothing any of us say or do will be able to help him." I nodded. "I know."

"What do you want to do now? We should really try to enjoy ourselves for however long we have."

"This will be fun. If only Bella was awake to shop with me…."

"I know. But I guess I could go shopping with you."

"Yes!" I screamed.

"We might as well wait to go till tomorrow. It's pitch black outside. No stores will be open."

"Oh, okay."

He laughed. "Alright. First thing tomorrow, we set off on a shopping trip."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EPOV: **I hadn't slept in two days. It had been exactly forty-eight hours since Bella had been bitten. I had run out of tears to cry hours ago. I had no interest in food or drink. Oh, I'd had a bit when Esme practically forced it on me, but other than that I hadn't eaten or slept for so long. I could feel the need to satisfy my hunger and sleep pulling on me, but I refused to oblige. I continued to watch Bella constantly. The others had just gone to bed, but, of course, I remained there at Bella's side. Absently, I began to sing her lullaby to myself. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, the sun was high in the sky. I cursed myself inwardly and returned my attention to the unconscious angel in front of me. She was still asleep. It would be a few hours before I could apologize. Of course, I felt that I owed her more than an apology. I wondered if she'd be able to resist the smell of my blood. I didn't care if she attacked me. I deserved that much.

"Bella." Saying her name seemed to give me strength. "Bella."

I traced the lines on the palm of her hand, focusing harder than necessary. I needed distractions to make it possible to wait.

It was hours later when her eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling intently for a moment. I felt my heart speed up. She must have heard it, because she turned her head and stared at me. Her eyes widened. "Edward, where is the fire?"

"There… isn't a fire. The big male… he bit you." A tormented cry tore from my throat. She sat up quickly. "Edward, please. It's okay. Wait… what happened to you? What's that smell?" I choked on the breath I took to answer. "I… I'm human. It's only temporary, though. You probably smell my blood. I can leave if it gets to be too much."

"No! Don't go. I need you here. But I probably should hunt…."

I nodded. "Go on. I'll wait right here." She smiled and was gone in a minute. It was only about a half hour later when she came back, her eyes a deep gold color.

"Hey, Bella." I sounded pretty bushed. She smiled. "Edward, I'm guessing that you haven't slept, eaten, or drank all three days I was… out. Will you please?"

"Not until I apologize." She sighed, exasperated. "Not this."

"But-"

"Edward, I don't think you have anything to apologize for. But if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology."

I groaned. "But that's not the same." I collapsed on the couch. Oops, bad idea. The scar on my shoulder throbbed and I felt a searing pain shoot down my arm. I stifled a cry. Bella noticed, though. "What happened to your arm?"

"That's where the blonde's venom got into my system. It hurts sometimes, that's all. Honestly, it's nothing to worry about." She was already by me, though. She touched the wound. I winced, but made no move to stop her. Quite suddenly, the pain stopped. I stared at where the scar was supposed to be, but I couldn't find it. Bella was staring wide-eyed at her hands. "Bella, did you do that?"

"I… think…."

"Wow. I guess we know what your power is."

"That should come in handy. I wonder if I can do anything else."

"You're amazing. I wouldn't be at all surprised."

She smiled. "So what are we going to do? And how long should that last?" She gestured at me. I turned my head. "I don't know. We think it should only be a matter of days now, though."

"So do you want to go to the meadow? It's away from any humans, and I think I can handle being with you for a while."

"I suppose. But it's getting dark out, and I am pretty tired. Do you mind waiting until tomorrow morning?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Do you want to sleep in your bed, though? It might be a bit more comfy." I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Come on then."

I stood up and followed her into my room. I collapsed gratefully onto the bed. She lied down beside me. "It's odd knowing that I can't sleep. Not bad, just… odd." I stared down at the bed and felt a single tear fall from the corner of my eye. "Oh, sorry Edward. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. I just need to get used to it."

"Yeah. Well, until you return to… normal, I can't help but enjoy the fact that for once, you aren't as powerful as me. I think I'll enjoy that. I wonder if _you _talk in your sleep." She said this with an evil edge in her voice. I groaned. I knew the answer to that second bit.

"We'll see."

"No, I will. I get to watch you sleep this time. It's nice to switch places."

"Nice for you." I said this jokingly, but I half meant it.

"Just sleep, Edward. I can tell you're tired."

"Fine." I relaxed my muscles for the first time in three days of torment. My whole body whispered its gratitude, and I was asleep in seconds.

**BPOV: **I watched Edward as he drifted into unconsciousness. His pulse slowed down quickly. I felt the great irony in this situation. For once, _I _was watching _him_ sleep. I waited for a long while, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

"I love you." He breathed. That answered that question. I smiled, waiting for him to say more. "Bella."

I stroked his arm. "I love you too." I knew he wouldn't hear me, but I didn't care. His cheeks were a slight pink color. It looked good on him, if a little unusual and unfamiliar on his usually pale face.

"Soon. That's good." Now I was wondering what he meant, and I doubted whether he would willingly tell me what he had dreamt about. "I need to be with you. You're… too… alone…. Without me." I laughed quietly. He was right, of course.

"Human." I guessed that now he was dreaming about his current state. Or the way I used to be. "Soon."

And then the movement behind his eyelids slowed and stopped, and the REM step of sleep was over. I sighed and relaxed again. He was smiling faintly. I settled down and was perfectly content to watch him and wait for him to wake up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward groaned and opened his eyes. "Morning, love."

"Morning."

"So, what did I say?"

"Er, nothing much."

"Aw, come on. Tell me."

"Fine. You said my name and that you loved me."

"And?"

"You also said some things I didn't understand."

"I may explain to you if you tell me what I said."

"I guess. You said 'Soon. That's good.' You repeated the 'soon' part again, and you also said the word human." I wasn't about to tell him about the other part. I didn't want to make him mad. His eyes narrowed. "I said this?"

"Well, yes."

"Mm-kay. I was probably dreaming about being a vampire again-to be with you."

"That would explain the other thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. Now I guess I have to tell you, right?"

"Indeed."

"You said that you needed to be with me, that I was too alone without you."

He laughed. "Then I was only saying the truth." I ducked my head, embarrassed by the fact that he was probably right. "You know that I won't be happy until I rejoin you." I nodded. "I just wish you would at least try to enjoy the humanness a bit more."

"I suppose I will, if it makes you happy. Shall we go to the meadow now?"

"You really need to eat first."

"Oh, right. I suppose you are more attuned to my needs than I am, just as I am to yours. Yes, let's eat." My eyes widened. "I have to go hunting again?"

"It would be advisable."

"Okay…."

"It'll be fine. Did you have some sort of trouble last time you went hunting that would leave you unwilling to hunt?"

"No, I'm just surprised that I have to hunt so often."

"Only as a newborn. Later, it won't have to be so often."

"Okay, then I'll be back in half an hour."

"Alright." And with that, I ran at a full vampire speed out to the forest.

**EPOV: **After we were both finished with our respective meals, we set off in my car. I caved and allowed Bella to drive when she turned her beautiful eyes on me, but I didn't regret it when she found that she couldn't help driving as fast (if not faster) than me.

"Well, Bella, I'm surprised."

"Me too." She paused. "You know we'd get to the meadow faster if I carried you there." I chuckled. "I suppose." It would have been mortifying if it were anyone else, of course. We were silent for a minute before Bella spoke again. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. We _are _trying to switch places for a bit, you know."

"I doubt you'll get the full experience I got."

"I know, danger magnet." She laughed.

"So, am I more tempting than others?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is my blood more tempting than anyone else's?"

She hesitated. "Well… yeah."

"Is that bad?"

"No, I just don't want to put you under the impression that I can't handle it."

"There's no chance of that. I trust you entirely. Besides, while you were hunting, I talked with Carlisle. The human thing should end while we're at the meadow."

"How do you know that?"

"We talked to the Volturi. They knew that group, and they have been trying to hunt them down for months now. Among other things, they told us how long it lasts. Things will be back to normal in a few hours."

"Won't you be sorry?"

"Not at all. I can't be happy as a human if I'm not going to be the same species as you."

"Oh, Edward." She smiled.

"It's entirely true, though. I'll be glad when I resume being the monster I've always hated."

"Am I a monster?" I froze, shocked that she would even ask such a thing. "Absolutely not."

"But I'm the same as you will be." She was staring at the road, her face unreadable. "No, Bella, you're not. I… killed humans. You haven't. Besides, I…." I couldn't think of anything to say. What a human reaction. She smiled.

"It's okay; I'm just playing with you. I know that you'll always be this hard on yourself, but not me." I sighed.

"We're there." I looked up warily. "Ah." I climbed out of the car, shaking off the unhappy feelings of that last bit of the drive. Bella looked at me expectantly.

"Um, are you ready?" I nodded, not quite sure if I was. At least this was a one-time thing. She took an uneasy step toward me, then quickly swept me up in her arms. I smiled. "Alright. Let's see how fast you can go."

She immediately took off running full speed. I laughed. It was a bit degrading, being carried, but it was simply so very funny to have Bella carrying me, not vice versa. We were in the meadow in a matter of seconds. Bella stayed in the shadows and set me down. I stepped into the sun and looked questioningly at her. "I'm nervous. I haven't actually been in the sun at all. It wasn't shining either of the times I went out."

"It won't burn you. You won't feel a thing." I stretched out a hand to her. She hesitated, and then took it. Together, we stepped into the sun. I felt my eyes widen. She was dazzling, as she always put it. Even more so, due to the effect the beauty of her kind had on humans. "You're more beautiful than ever, Bella. If that's even possible."

She smiled. "You're beautiful, too. Being human doesn't change that. How long do you have?"

I thought for a minute. "Probably an hour or two."

"I'm looking forward to being perfectly together."

"So am I."

"Mmm…. You really do smell great. It's like the smell I loved before, magnified a million times." I laughed. "You smell good too. It's also the same smell, but not quite. Not enough to make me want to attack you at any given moment."

"Lucky. I have to really watch myself. But it's so impossible for me to attack you, of all people. I couldn't."

"That's exactly how I felt." I was a little surprised.

I didn't notice that we had lain down until I shut my eyes and began to drift to sleep. Bella watched me, sitting still in that surreal way only vampires can. I smiled slightly as I began to dream.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Edward, wake up!" Bella nudged me, hard. My eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Actually, it was quite a treat, getting to listen to you talk again."

"I see. So what's going on?"

"Carlisle called. He said Alice just changed back, so it would be smart to wake you up. If you were asleep when you changed, we don't know what would have happened, so just to be safe…." I nodded. "That means I've got approximately ten or fifteen minutes."

"Nervous?"

"No. Is it supposed to hurt?"

"…a bit. But I think I can dull it with my power. I bet I can figure out how to do it again." I laughed. "I still am in no way convinced that this healing thing is all you can do."

"Any more and I'd be pretty damn lucky."

"Then you'll be lucky."

I laid back down in the grass, relaxing all of my muscles. Bella sat by me, humming softly. Her lullaby. I chuckled. After a few minutes, I felt a sharp pain attack my whole body. I groaned. It hurt, but it was tolerable compared to other pains I'd felt. I writhed on the ground for a few moments before I felt the pain fade. I glanced up at Bella. Her eyes were concerned. "Is it working?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot."

"How long is it supposed to last?"

"I think it was a few minutes. That's all."

"Okay. How's it feel?"

"I don't feel a thing. Just the feelings I'm so very used to coming back bit by bit."

"Kay. I won't let you hurt."

"Yes, I know. But don't strain yourself."

"It isn't hard to hold on to the power, Edward. It takes very little effort." We waited in silence for a while. After a few minutes, I was positive that it was done. I sat up effortlessly and smiled. My skin was glittering and sparkling just like Bella's. We stared at each other for what could have been hours before Bella reached out and stroked my arm. I felt a peculiar tingling sensation as she did so. She noticed it too, because she drew her hand back immediately. I stared into her eyes, thinking about how beautiful she was. She smiled quite suddenly, her eyes glinting. "I guess you were right, Edward."

"What?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't think I'll tell you just yet."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Absolutely not. You'll know eventually, though."

"How far away is _eventually_?" I was imagining having to wait decades and decades to know. She laughed under her breath again. "Not that long."

"Ugh. How long then?"

"As soon as I'm positive that it is what I think it is."

"Will you give me a hint?"

"I can't give you a hint that wouldn't give it away." I threw up my hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll wait then. But please, don't leave me guessing for too long." I couldn't be sure, but I could have sworn I heard her say something about how entertaining my guesses were. I waved the thought away. She watched me intently with her big, gold eyes. They were quite piercing. It was sort of unnerving.

"How long have we been here?"

"A few hours."

"That's not nearly as long as I feared. Would you mind if I ran into the forest real quick to get a drink?"

"Go ahead. I think I'll come with you, actually."

"If you want to."

"I do, of course. Our first hunting trip together." I grinned. We ran into the trees, and I headed in the direction of a deer's scent. Bella ran beside me, struggling to keep up. I slowed down a little for her benefit. I saw a good sized deer eating some leaves off a tree. I nodded to Bella, who immediately leaped on the deer's back and sucked a bit of its blood from it. The rest she left for me. I quickly took what was left, and we ran back to the meadow.

"That _was _very quick."

"That's how we move."

"I like it."

"So do I."

"I just worry about Jake's reaction right now."

"I'm sure he can handle it." Of course I didn't think so. Bella seemed to know, and there her eyes were getting all piercing again.

"Right." She said sarcastically. I sighed. "It can't be that bad." This time I really meant it. She nodded.

"Well, we should get back to the house now." She quickly complied, seeming ridiculously eager to get there. I shrugged and we turned and ran in the direction of the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we got to the house, Bella was the first one inside. She was still eager for something, and was upstairs looking for Alice and Jasper in a second. I waited patiently at the foot of the stairs. I heard her talking to Alice and Jasper urgently. Instantly, their thoughts were being blocked. I grimaced. Cheaters. I heard Bella say something like 'wow' or 'amazing', but I had no clue why. She called me up after what seemed like hours. I was by her side in a fraction of a second. "Well?"

"I think I'll tell you now what my other power is. I just found out." She smiled at Alice, who blocked her thoughts further. I glared at her before turning back to Bella.

"My other power is something along the lines of touching other vampires and getting their powers, to put it simply."

I stared at her, then groaned. "So you've been listening to me?"

She smiled slyly. "You think interesting thoughts."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for that!"

"Sorry. But you were right."

"Yes." My voice was strained.

"Really, Edward. I didn't know you would get so upset, or I would have called and told you both." Alice just had to butt in.

"I can deal with it. It's just unnerving to think that Bella can hear everything I think, when previously it was just me who could read minds. It'd be easier if I could hear her thoughts." Alice nodded, and Jasper stood up, grabbed her hand, and they both left. Bella smiled. "You'll get over it. I can see that."

"Alice let you touch her?"

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me, do you see anything about our wedding?"

"I do. It's… fantastic. And the fun thing is that I can hear people's thought's in visions, too. I can hear all sorts of things from people there. But I think that because I see the wedding, Jacob won't come." I played with a strand of her beautiful hair. "It's okay, love. I'm sure that he'll come around. Shall we tell him today?"

"Yes, I think so. We'll meet him at the border," she said decisively.

"I love you."

"I love you back." I leaned into her and we kissed. It was more passionate, more unguarded, than any other kisses we'd ever had. Nothing about it was chaste. There was no need for that now.

"Oh god." She pulled away, too soon for my taste. "What is it?"

"I smell a human nearby. Hold me back. Now."

"It's okay, it's okay." I held her with all the force I could muster as she began to struggle violently, her eyes wild and chaotic. She growled. In response, I tightened my grip. "Bella, calm down. Calm down."

After a while, the scent faded and she ceased to struggle. "Edward, I can handle myself now." I nodded and released her. She leaned against the wall of the hallway and sobbed. I felt a wave of misery hit me instantly. I looked around for Jasper, wondering why he'd do this. Bella interrupted my speculations. "It's me, not Jasper. I've got his power, too."

"I see. It's all right. Calm down. This is to be expected of any newborn, and I must say that you're doing an excellent job."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, Edward."

"You are very welcome." She smiled, and then her eyes glazed over. I heard Alice's thoughts not far away. She was having a vision, too. When Bella came to, her eyes were panicked. "Edward, follow me." We ran into the woods, where she whirled around and grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me firmly in place. "I saw something, and it's really scaring me."

"What did you see?" My voice was a growl that was most likely incomprehensible, but she read my mind, so she knew what I meant to say. "I… I… saw you."

I calmed down a bit. At least my angel wasn't in danger. "What about me?"

"You were… going somewhere. I don't know where. You were leaving all of us. Even me."

"Bella…. Oh god, Bella. I would never."

"You will." She was so certain, it was heartbreaking. I fell to my knees. Why would I do that? I hadn't even decided to do this. What reasons would I have for doing it? "No. No. No!" I was screaming. Bella tried to calm me. I welcomed the serenity, but it only helped to a certain extent. "Edward, please. I know we can figure this out. Come on," she urged. I made no move to stand. She grabbed my arm and jerked me up. I growled and leaned against her. She stroked my hair. I groaned. "But why? I don't have any intention of doing that. I couldn't live with myself if I did that, couldn't hurt you again."

She nodded. "It's okay; I know we can figure this out. If you have feelings that strong about it, I'm sure it won't happen." I sighed and leaned against a tree, slumping to the ground. Bella knelt down beside me, eyes full of concern. I was lost in the hurt of the last time I'd left, fearing the prospect of going through it again. She winced. I remembered that she was listening to me, and I was making her suffer by subjecting her to the pain I'd felt, forcing her to relive what I never wanted to be reminded of again. "Sorry."

"I'll be okay. Edward, get up. I don't want you to subject yourself to this pain over some silly little vision I had."

"Bella, if I had no intention of this, but you saw a vision of it, then it must mean that someone else is going to do this. But I don't get who. What was I thinking in the vision?"

"I'm not going to tell you, because I know it will only upset you unnecessarily. Just forget about it. For me?"

"No! I need to know why I would want to leave you, because I have to stop it!"

"Edward, I won't be persuaded to tell you. I really want you to just drop it."

"No," I growled fiercely. She looked surprised. I snarled at her. "Tell me everything."

"Edward…. Edward, are you okay?" I shook my head, trying to clear it. What was getting into me? "Please talk to me."

"Just tell me what you saw." My voice was hard and icy, but it was controlled.

"No." She said it softly, but I felt the anger rising within me. She was fighting it back, I could tell. At this point, she was struggling not to let it infect her. That just upset me more. I stood up and ran to a tree, kicking it with every ounce of strength I had and watched it splinter and collapse with a sense of satisfaction, but I felt no calmer. Bella watched, horror-struck. I was breathing heavily in an attempt to calm down. I broke into a dead run, struggling to get away from everything so I could calm down and be alone. I heard Bella sobbing behind me, but I could only run.

After an hour of nonstop running, I stopped and observed my surroundings. The anger was fading, leaving me with nothing but a horrible sadness, so lonely I could hardly stand it. I groaned. I was only a few miles from our meadow. I set off running in its direction. When I got there, it was dark outside. I laid down on the grass, staring up at the stars. I sobbed silently and just lied there, completely unmoving. After a while, I heard the near silent approach of someone. I guessed it was one of my family members, but I made no move to acknowledge their approach.

"Oh, Edward! Bella's so worried about you! Why did you run off like that? Why did you throw that huge fit over such a-

"Stow it, Alice."

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" I grimaced. "I…."

"For god's sake, will you at least try to show some emotion?"

"Don't push me, or I'll show you some pretty ferocious emotion and you'll regret asking for it." She sighed. I resumed my frozen silence.

"Something's not right with you."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. She called for Bella in her mind. I sighed. She was going to be furious with me. The whole family would be. Alice was right. Something was very wrong. Bella was there in a fraction of a second, but her eyes betrayed no anger, no bad feelings. Only concern. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

She came and laid down beside me. I averted my eyes, ashamed of my behavior earlier. We were all silent for a while. I spoke first.

"I agree. Something's wrong. Very wrong. I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay, Edward. We'll figure this out."

"Of course we will. And I'm on my best behavior." I chuckled.

"Kay. Just focus on staying calm."

"Naturally. Are the others nearby?"

"They're coming." As if on cue, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Rose, and Esme stepped into our meadow. I smiled tensely and sat up. So did Bella. Carlisle approached me quickly and was by my side in a second. The others hung back, and Alice joined them. "Are you all calmed down?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, still tense. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not yet. But we're working on it." I sighed. "I'm sorry. We're all trying to figure it out. My guess is that that other band had some kind of back up, and one of their members has a power similar to Jasper's, but it's likely just something else."

"Thank you."

"Ha ha ha! You're welcome, brother!" It was Emmet, of course. I smiled and winked at him. He grinned. I stood up and quietly said, "I think I need a bit of time alone here-with Bella." I smiled at her. Everyone else got the message and they were gone in an instant. I laid back down, staring at the stars. "I won't leave you."

She stood over me. I beckoned for her to sit down. She hesitated, but I gave her a pleading look, and she caved and gracefully got down beside me. I smiled.

"I hope so. I just want to find out whomever or whatever is responsible for this."

"My lioness."

"My lion."

"With a temper."

"It's only temporary."

"Indeed."

She put her cool hand in mine. I smiled and kissed it. She giggled. "What are you thinking?"

"That I love you and I'm glad to be a vampire, with you for ever…. And that I don't need to edit this because I _want_ you to know."

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Mmm…. Yes. The same things."

"Correct."

"We need to go back home."

"I suppose so." We stood up and began running towards the house. I smiled as the wind whipped through my hair, and I looked over to see Bella laughing. I beamed. As long as I could stay this peaceful, this happy, I would have no trouble with the rage I'd felt earlier.

**APOV: **My brother and Bella came home about ten minutes after the rest of us did. We all talked over the other possible solutions to the problem before us, but we didn't figure out much. We just agreed to comb the woods surrounding the house as often as possible, and Jazzy and Bella were supposed to keep watch on all of our emotions and keep things calm.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" He was holding Bella around the waist. I caught them before they got to the front door to retreat to the trees.

"How bad is it, exactly?"

"Very bad. As in there is no chance of resisting it."

"Thanks." I smiled and let them go. He nodded solemnly and they turned to go, but Bella froze and her eyes glazed over at the same time mine did.

_Jasper is shaking uncontrollably, his teeth clenched, his eyes cold, and his hands balled into tight fists. I run up to him and throw my arms around him, but he snarls and throws himself away from me before running into the forest without another look back…._

I shied away from the vision, horrified, and ran to Jasper. He accepted me with open arms and wide eyes. "What was it, Alice?"

"You're next, Jazzy!" I sobbed. He nodded.

"Then just remember not to listen to whatever I might say."

"I will. But the thing is that I don't know how it'll happen…."

"That's okay. It's okay, Alice."

"Alright."

"I saw the same thing," Bella said softly from behind us, "and I caught the general time; it'll be less than five minutes."

Jasper nodded, obviously upset by this. I was afraid to talk to him, not knowing what might set him off. I felt a wave of calm and serenity sweep through the room. Jasper's head snapped up and he clenched his teeth. I leaped back, naturally. He growled and snarled, grinding his teeth loudly. His eyes were wild as he bristled and snapped, "Quit that, Bella, if you know what's good for you."

Edward snarled; Jasper was sending out waves of his anger, and though most of the family resisted it with Bella's help, Edward would have reacted that way regardless.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

"Make me," he shot back.

**JPOV: **I realized what Edward had been so worked up about when Bella tried to soothe the atmosphere in the room. A powerful wave of anger and hatred swept through me, and I vaguely knew that I was sending it out to the others. Alice leaped away, feeding to the anger. I tried to calm down, but mine and Bella's power was almost useless here. I balled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth.

"Quit that, Bella, if you know what's good for you."

Edward leaped up, infuriated as well, though not as powerfully as me. "Leave. Her. Alone."

"Make me," I spat at him. His little confrontation was the worst thing for me right then. He growled sharply, but Bella put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. He glared at me as he backed away.

"Jasper," Alice softly called my name as she ran into my arms. I growled and threw myself back, away from her. She looked like I'd just slapped her as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me into the forest.

**A/N: Wow, how long did it take me to update this? I'm sorry. Been suffering writer's block as far as this story was concerned. I know, it's a long chappie. **


	4. Another Vision

A/N: I still don't own the Twilight series

**A/N: I still don't own the Twilight series. Not even Jazzy or Edward…. I'm gonna cry. –whimper- Sorry about how short this is, by the way….**

**JPOV: **I ran and ran, possibly farther than Edward had. The anger didn't leave, and I smashed a good deal of trees. I longed to be with my Alice, but I was still furious with her and everyone else. I growled and came to a stop. I wasn't familiar with my surroundings, so I guessed it might take them a while to find me. I collapsed on the ground and focused on killing the anger.

After a long while, I managed it. I stood up just as Alice was approaching. "Alice," I called.

"Jazzy? Are you better?"

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry about that little outburst."

"It's not yours or Edward's fault. Just forget about it."

"Okay, Alice. Are the others all… calm?"

"Yes. I don't see anyone losing it just yet." I sighed and we ran back to the house. The rest of the family eventually met us there.

"You okay, bro?" Emmet asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have lost it back there," Edward apologized. I nodded and followed Alice into our room, no longer interested in being with the family just then.

We were silent for a while before I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over.

**APOV: **_Bella and Edward are in the meadow. Everything is peaceful. Birds sing in the trees, and a small cataract rushes by to the south of where they lay. Suddenly, Bella stands up quickly and screams at a shocked Edward. She bursts into a run as Edward tries to follow._

"_Bella!"_

"_Get _away _from me!"_

_He slows to a stop and watches as she disappears into the thick vegetation._

_She continues to run until she is met by a short male vampire that can't be any older than five or six. She stops, shocked, all of the anger is suddenly gone from her. The little child smiles as she reaches out a hand to pat his head. She pulls back immediately. _

"_It was you! No, I don't want this ability. I don't want it." She collapses on the ground sobbing. Edward appears beside her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Love, it's okay, it's all right." _

_The child backs away and then runs into the trees, red eyes glinting. "Mommy, daddy, I did it!"_

I cringed away from the vision as soon as it ended. At least now we had necessary information.

"Alice, we need to find out when this happens," Edward said urgently, appearing framed in the doorway.

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers: Nikkirenzo59, ShnabbytheMouse, and omeamc bitemetoatlly bxe!**


End file.
